the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott (Fukutsu no Seishin)
"I didn't come here to be safe." Background Being the eldest of five wilful brothers is a challenge, but it's one Scott has risen to magnificently, especially after the loss of first their mother and later their father left him to look after his four younger brothers. It's a responsibility he takes very seriously - too seriously, his brothers will occasionally complain, having bestowed upon him the nickname "Smother Hen" for when he's being particularly overprotective. Another responsibility he has come to take incredibly seriously is the organisation (indeed, both of them) he inherited at the loss of his father. International Rescue was his father's dream - using their wealth and skills to save people no-one else could reach through the incredible technology known best as the Thunderbirds - but it was a dream neither Scott nor any of his brothers would allow to die with his accident. As the oldest, and already field commander, it was obvious that Scott would step up as Commander. The additional step up in responsibility wasn't too much, really. Scott pilots Thunderbird One, the fastest of the fleet, so he's always been first to the danger zone and always the one to make the split-second decisions out in the field. Whether or not he was a born commander, having four troublesome younger brothers to wrangle brought the full ability to lead long ago and falling into a role where his word was the highest authority was less difficult than he'd feared. Truly, he loves it. He loves saving lives, he loves watching his brothers save lives. He loves Thunderbird One, his beloved 'bird who responds to the slightest touches and carries him through the skies at speeds unmatched by anything else. He was born to fly, and fly he does. Maybe he takes it too far sometimes - too high, too fast, too reckless - but it makes him feel alive in a way nothing else could ever come close to. But there are times, when his brothers aren't looking, that he allows himself to think about the enormity of it all and wonder how his father managed it. Running a single multi-billion dollar company is one thing, but doing that whilst also managing an international rescue organisation where the main operatives being sent into danger are his own younger brothers - two still in their teenage years, one still in high school - is a heavy weight to bear. It's not a weight he can bring himself to share, however, unwilling to load his beloved younger brothers with any more stress than absolutely necessary - even if it means silently breaking himself. Because at the end of the day, Scott's a big brother, and he'll break a thousand times before letting a single brother break once. Personality Appearance Relationships Trivia *Scott is a fandragon of the ''Thunderbirds ''character Scott Tracy **Technically he could be from any iteration, but the fandragon is particularly based on his ''Thunderbirds Are Go 2015 ''version Category:Water Dragon Category:Male Category:Skydancer Category:Fandragon Category:Clan Leader